Because of You
by Noira Hikari
Summary: Semi-canon/Di sudut perasaannya, ingin sekali Kiba menarik Hinata ke dalam rangkulannya dan berkata pada gadis itu kalau dia tidak perlu lagi mengejar Naruto karena dia masih punya Kiba yang jauh lebih menghargainya/RnR?


**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto miliknya Masashi Kishimoto. Saya tidak meraih keuntungan material apa pun dalam membuat fanfiksi ini selain hanya untuk kesenangan semata.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning: AR, OOC, Typo(s), dan begitu banyak kekurangan lainnya**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hujan masih terus turun sejak tadi, tetapi Kiba tetap di tempatnya tanpa sedikit pun niat untuk beranjak. Air menetes-netes dari ujung rambutnya saat ia berhenti melemparkan kunai. Napasnya memburu seiring dengan detak jantungnya yang melaju, tetapi ia mengabaikannya dan kembali melemparkan kunai-kunai itu.

Sesekali, pemuda itu merutuk saat kunai yang dilemparkannya tidak mencapai sasaran. Ia tidak pernah begitu—tentu saja. Bagaimanapun, Kiba bukan lagi siswa akademi yang nakal dan tidak bisa melakukan apa pun. Ia kini adalah seorang Chunin yang bisa diperhitungkan dan cukup banyak menyumbangkan tenaga saat perang shinobi terjadi beberapa saat yang lalu.

Di sisinya, seekor anjing putih besar terlihat memandanginya dengan pandangan mengerti. Ia tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan tuan sekaligus sahabatnya itu. Ia bisa merasakan kegelisahan yang dirasakan Kiba. Dan dia ingin menghiburnya, mengatakan semuanya akan baik-baik saja, meski sepertinya pemuda berambut cokelat itu tidak menghiraukannya.

Awan-awan hitam yang menggantung di langit semakin banyak dan menggelap, persis seperti perasaan Kiba saat ini. Sekali lagi, pemuda itu berlari, menerjang di tengah rintikan hujan bersama Akamaru—anjingnya— yang kini berperan menjadi musuhnya. Mereka bergulat beberapa saat, sebelum Kiba terjungkal begitu jauh. Ia kalah, dan kenyataan itu membuatnya menjadi jauh lebih frustasi dari sebelumnya.

Pemuda itu membiarkan tubuhnya telentang di tanah yang basah untuk sesaat. Ia memejamkan mata. Setiap rintik hujan yang berhasil menghujam tubuhnya membuat pemuda itu merasa sedikit lebih ringan. Seolah tiap tetes air itu membasuh setiap masalah yang kini sedang dihadapinya.

Dia ingat, saat masih menjadi bocah nakal di akademi, dia pernah membual ingin menjadi seorang Hokage. Dulu, semuanya memang terlihat begitu mudah. Tetapi segalanya perlahan menjadi tidak mungkin saat ia sudah mendekati dewasa seperti ini. Kemampuannya sama sekali tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan Naruto. Pemuda yang dulu sering diejeknya itu sekarang jauh lebih hebat darinya.

Ya, sejak awal, Kiba memang merasa iri pada Naruto. Dia iri karena kenyataannya, pemuda yang dulunya terlihat tidak berbakat itu mengalahkannya di ujian chunin beberapa tahun yang lalu. Ia iri saat melihat Naruto semakin berkembang jauh lebih pesat dari perkembangannya sendiri. Dan dia jauh lebih iri karena Hinata masih dan menjadi jauh lebih menyukai Naruto.

Entah sejak kapan, Kiba merasa tidak suka saat teman setimnya itu berusaha untuk lebih kuat agar Naruto mau melihatnya. Ia mulai lelah melihat perjuangan sahabatnya yang sama sekali tidak memiliki hasil itu. Di sudut perasaannya, ingin sekali Kiba menarik Hinata ke dalam rangkulannya dan berkata pada gadis itu kalau dia tidak perlu lagi mengejar Naruto karena dia masih punya Kiba yang jauh lebih menghargainya.

Tetapi, Kiba tidak bisa melakukannya. Dia tahu, meski Hinata terlihat lemah, dia sebenarnya memiliki keyakinan yang sangat kuat. Perasaan Kiba pada Hinata mungkin tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan perasaan gadis itu pada Naruto. Karena itu pulalah ia tetap mencoba mendukung gadis itu, apa pun yang dipilihnya.

Karena itu pulalah, ia juga berusaha untuk menjadi lebih kuat dari Naruto. Dia berusaha agar gadis yang disukainya itu mau melirik ke arahnya. Tetapi, meski dia menghabiskan waktunya untuk berlatih, Kiba tetap saja tidak bisa menjadi seperti yang ia inginkan. Pikirannya yang mendadak kacau ini benar-benar membuat konsentrasinya hancur. Bahkan melempar kunai dan bertarung dengan Akamaru saja dia tidak bisa. Dan dia benci pada kenyataan ini.

Pemuda itu tersentak dari lamunannya saat ia tidak lagi merasakan hujan menghujam kepalanya. Sejenak, ia berpikir hujan tersebut telah berhenti. Tetapi, saat ia membuka matanya, ia tahu hujan belum berhenti sama sekali. Bagian tubuhnya yang lain masih dibasahi oleh rintikan air, hanya kepalanya yang terlindung karena sebuah payung yang di bawa oleh seseorang.

"Hinata?" Pemuda itu mengerjap saat melihat sosok gadis yang tadi sedang dipikirkannya berdiri di sampingnya.

Gadis itu tersenyum ramah seperti biasanya. "Ka-kau bisa sakit kalau terus kehujanan, Kiba-_kun_," katanya.

Kiba bangkit dari posisi telentangnya menjadi duduk. Hujan kembali mengenai rambutnya karena posisinya tidak lagi di bawah payung Hinata. Ia menoleh pada gadis itu. "Kau sedang apa di sini?"

"Akhir-akhir ini, aku lihat Kiba-_kun_ sering berlatih. Ja-jadi … aku ingin membawakan makanan untuk kau dan Akamaru."

Sekali lagi, Kiba mengerjap. Dia baru menyadari di tangan Hinata yang tidak memegang payung, gadis itu membawa bungkusan yang kemungkinan isinya adalah makanan. Ternyata gadis itu memerhatikan latihannya akhir-akhir ini, eh?

"Ba-bagaimana kalau kita mencari tempat yang teduh untuk makan?" Gadis itu bertanya, lalu sebuah senyum mengembang di pipinya saat dia melihat sebuah pohon besar yang sepertinya bisa melindungi mereka dari hujan. "Sepertinya di bawah pohon itu tidak apa-apa?" tunjuknya.

Tanpa banyak komentar, Kiba mengangguk dan berdiri. Segera saja Hinata mengarahkan payungnya untuk melindungi Kiba dan dirinya, meski Kiba menolak. Toh, dia sudah basah kuyup sejak awal. Sementara Akamaru yang sepertinya mengerti, segera berlari duluan menuju pohon yang ditunjuk Hinata. Gadis itu tertawa sekilas saat melihat Akamaru mengibaskan bulunya yang basah, membuat tempat yang Hinata tuju ikut-ikutan basah.

Hanya beberapa detik kemudian, Hinata menyadari Kiba telah berlari lebih dulu dan mengacak bulu-bulu di tubuh Akamaru. Dia memarahi anjing itu dan bergulat dengannya. Untuk beberapa saat, tempat itu hanya dipenuhi oleh suara Kiba dan Akamaru yang tidak berhenti bergelung dan suara Hinata yang tertawa kecil melihat tingkah mereka.

Mereka baru berhenti saat Kiba menyadari kalau dia terlalu asik dengan Akamaru dan tidak memerhatikan Hinata. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hinata untuk meminta maaf, tetapi matanya langsung terpaku saat dia melihat gadis itu tertawa hingga dia tidak lagi ingat apa yang ingin dia katakan. Wajah gembira gadis itu di bawah payung dengan _background_ hujan membuatnya benar-benar terlihat cantik.

"Kiba-_kun_?"

Pemuda itu mengerjap, lalu menghela napas. Berusaha membuang ekspresi konyolnya yang mungkin Hinata lihat. "Kau bilang mau makan, 'kan?" tanyanya sebiasa mungkin.

Hinata mengangguk. Dia segera bergabung dengan Kiba dan Akamaru. Membuka bungkusan yang dia bawa dan membaginya pada mereka dan segera saja disambut dengan ceria oleh mereka.

"Masakanmu seenak biasanya," puji Kiba saat dia sudah melahap bento-nya.

Hinata yang merasa dipuji hanya mengangguk dan menunduk sambil melahap makanannya. Kiba tidak bisa tidak tertarik memerhatikan gadis itu saat melihat rona merah yang menghiasi wajahnya. Gadis itu benar-benar manis.

Sebenarnya, Hinata bukanlah gadis paling memesona yang pernah ada di permukaan bumi, tetapi bagi Kiba, Hinata adalah gadis paling menawan yang pernah dikenalnya. Karena itu, meski mereka sudah saling mengenal sejak masih berada di akademi, dia selalu saja menyukai ekspresi Hinata tanpa sekali pun merasa bosan.

"Aku dengar, kau ke tempat Naruto hari ini." Kiba berucap di tengah-tengah acara makannya. Entah mengapa, hal ini terus-menerus mengganggu pikirannya.

Hinata mengangguk. Lalu ekspresi wajahnya sedikit berubah. Matanya terlihat tidak lagi bersinar. Untuk sesaat, Kiba menyesal telah mengucapkan kalimat tadi. "Na-Naruto memberikan undangan per-pernikahan," gumamnya, "dia akan menikah dengan Sa-Sakura awal musim gugur nanti."

Kiba terdiam. Dia tidak tahu harus merasa senang karena sahabatnya itu akan menikah dan artinya memberikannya kesempatan untuk mendapatkan Hinata atau merasa sedih karena Hinata pasti turut merasa sedih. Dia benar-benar bingung.

"Kau … tidak apa-apa, 'kan? Maaf, tadi aku tidak tahu." Akhirnya hanya itu yang keluar dari bibir pemuda bertato segitiga di pipinya itu.

Hinata menggeleng. "Aku baik-baik saja," katanya. "Da-dari awal aku sudah memikirkan kemungkinan ini."

Kiba segera saja meraih rambut Hinata dan mengacaknya. Dia tersenyum begitu lebar, lalu berucap, "Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku, Akamaru, dan Shino tetap selalu ada untuk mendukungmu. Kami akan berusaha membuatmu terus tersenyum."

"Guk!" Akamaru yang sejak tadi di sana pun ikut menyahut, mengiyakan pernyataan Kiba.

Seketika, Hinata kembali tersenyum. Dia mengangguk dengan pasti. Ya, dia tahu, bagaimanapun, dia masih memiliki sahabat-sahabat yang selalu menyayanginya. Lalu sesaat, matanya melebar saat mengingat sesuatu. Dengan segera dia merogoh saku jaketnya yang kebesaran. Dari balik saku itu, Hinata mengeluarkan bungkusan kotak kecil berwarna cokelat dan memberikannya pada Kiba.

"_O-otanjoubi omedetou_, Kiba-_kun_," ucapnya.

Kiba mengerutkan kening. Dia sama sekali tidak ingat kalau hari ini dia berulang tahun. Tetapi, dia sangat senang saat karena Hinata mengingatnya. Sebuah senyum lebar tak lepas menghiasi bibirnya. "_Arigatou_, Hinata," katanya.

Dia membuka bungkusan yang diberikan Hinata itu, di dalamnya ada sebuah kalung kecil yang juga berwarna cokelat.

"I-itu jimat keberuntungan," kata Hinata menjelaskan. "Aku mendapatkannya di kuil. Aku berharap, Kiba-_kun_ akan selalu beruntung."

Kiba tersenyum dan mengangguk. Segera saja dia memakaikan kalung itu di lehernya. Apa pun yang Hinata berikan memang selalu merupakan keberuntungan, dia percaya itu, karena baginya, Hinata sendiri adalah sebuah keberuntungan.

Lalu Gadis itu kembali merogoh saku jaketnya, dan mengeluarkan kotak yang hampir sama. Dia membukanya dan mengeluarkan kalung yang ada di sana. "Kalau ini untuk Akamaru," katanya, "_Otanjoubi omedetou_, Akamaru."

"Guk!" Akamaru yang merasa juga diperhatikan langsung saja menggerak-gerakan ekornya saat Hinata memasangkan kalungnya. Lalu dia menjilat wajah Hinata tanpa permisi, membuat Hinata tertawa kegelian.

Kiba yang melihat mereka tidak bisa tidak tersenyum. Wajah Hinata yang tertawa seperti ini memang jauh lebih cantik ketimbang wajahnya yang suram saat menceritakan Naruto tadi. Dan dalam hati dia sudah berjanji akan selalu membuat Hinata terus tertawa bagaimanapun caranya. Diam-diam, dia berterima kasih pada pemuda berambut pirang itu.

"Lihat! Di sana ada pelangi!"

Kiba mengalihkan pandangannya pada direksi yang ditunjuk Hinata. Pemuda itu baru menyadari hujan sudah berhenti dan langit menjadi sangat cerah entah sejak kapan.

"Cantik, ya?"

Kiba menoleh ke arah Hinata. Gadis itu terlihat merona karena begitu senang melihat pelangi. "Menurutku, kau lebih cantik dari pelangi itu," sahut Kiba.

"E-eh?" Hinata yang mendengar pernyataan Kiba itu segera saja lebih merona dari sebelumnya. Rasanya, Kiba jarang mengatakan dia cantik.

Kiba mengacak rambut Hinata, dia menunjukkan cengiran khasnya. "Kau sungguh cantik saat seperti ini," katanya, "karena itu, berjanjilah untuk selalu tersenyum, oke?"

Hinata mengangguk. Baginya, Kiba memang salah satu sosok yang selalu bisa membuatnya merasa senang dan nyaman.

Dan bagi Kiba, Hinata adalah satu-satunya gadis yang begitu dicintainya. Mungkin, dia akan mencoba mengatakan cintanya pada Hinata. Dia hanya membutuhkan sedikit waktu lagi hingga ia menjadi sedikit lebih kuat dan cukup pantas untuk menyatakannya pada Hinata. _Well,_ kita tunggu saja.

**.**

**.**

**FIN  
.**

**.**

**A/N: AAAAAA…. Endingnya gaje banget! #pundung# maaf gantung, itu hanya masalah hobi(?) saya :P**

**Udah lama nggak bikin fic yang ada Kiba-nya, maaf kalau idenya terlalu biasa. Otakku akhir-akhir ini suka nggak bisa diajak kerjasama ;;A;; **

**Btw ini fic canon pertamaku…! #girang# Maaf kalau ada yang salah di sini. Aku jarang merhatiin Kiba di manga-nya, lebih sering merhatiin Itachi sih :P #dor**

**Fic ini aku persembahkan untuk ultah Kiba sekaligus bayar hutang kalah taruhan ke Nerazzuri-neechan. Sayang banget Jerman kalah kemarin ;;A;; tapi aku senang Spanyol menang telak! HAHA…! X"D**

**Yosh, semoga ada yang menyukai fic ini :)**

**Terima kasih sudah membaca!**

**Ingin meninggalkan jejak? :)**


End file.
